1. Field of the Invention
Generally speaking, the invention relates to water flow detection, and more specifically, to an in-toilet leak detector.
2. Description of Related Art
Wasting water has enormous practical, financial, and environmental consequences. Undetected leaks in plumbing fixtures, like toilets, are one of the most insidious sources of wasted water. Especially in a commercial establishment, like a hotel, a few leaking toilets can seriously increase water costs. Beyond mere wastage, a leak can be a harbinger of a larger problem that will require a larger repair effort and possibly cause more damage if it is not caught.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,084 to Ghertner et al. discloses a toilet tank leak detection and reporting system. The system uses a flow sensor placed in the toilet tank. The system senses water flow based on the resistance of the flowing water, and includes a timing module. If the water flows for a shorter or longer time than usual, the system activates an alarm. While an embodiment of this patent's leak detection system has been sold successfully for a number of years, there are certain drawbacks. For example, while the sensor is within the toilet, the electronics for the system are placed outside of the toilet bowl, leaving the leads for the contacts exposed.